A Young Woman?
by DeviantReaper
Summary: 'Little Suzy' isn't so little anymore. What are her feelings towards her friend? Oneshot


A Young Woman?

"Hey, Johnny." Suzy waved to her friend as she exited her high school.

"Yeah, whatever, just get in the car," Johnny huffed. His corvette was parked by the sidewalk, windows down, and the blonde's fingers impatiently drumming on the metal door. "Now listen kid, I'm not picking you up because I want to, Mama sent me so you'd get to your poker game with her and those creepy old ladies on time."

"Margret and Bertha aren't creepy Johnny." Suzy placed her messenger bag in the back and sat in the front passenger seat.

"Well they have dentures and they pinch my cheeks and they smell funny." He pulled away from the school as Suzy waved goodbye to some of her friends. Traffic was a bit slow at first, cars and busses crowded the street. "Aw, man. This is gonna take forever! Radio time!" Johnny turned a dial and tunes blasted out of speakers. Suzy clapped her hands over her ears.

"Johnny, that's too loud!"

"Whaaat?"

"It's too loud!"

"Whaaaaat?"

Suzy turned the dial until the music could barely be heard. "It was too loud!"

"Hey! Don't touch my radio!" Johnny turned the music back up, but not as much as before. Suzy glared at her blonde buddy. After a while she just studied him. His hair was the same, except the 28 year old now had a mustache that grew into his neatly trimmed beard. Five years ago, he heard that some chicks dig beards and so he grew one. He still wore dark glasses that covered his eyes, a black shirt, and blue jeans. Muscles bulged out of the sleeves and he was as big and tall as he was ten years ago. However Suzy had changed a lot more.

She had grown quite a bit. No longer such a 'little' neighbor girl, Suzy was well on her way into womanhood. She was almost at Johnny's shoulder, had her red hair in a short and stylish cut, and was becoming more beautiful every day. How had Johnny not even noticed how she changed? She had a delicate and thin figure, wore short skirts, and saw him almost every day since she was six! _I'm just as attractive as those women Johnny flirts with. I'm intelligent, nice, and pretty. I'm a B-cup! _Yes, Suzy had a crush on Johnny. More than a crush actually. When she was little it was a crush. When she hit puberty it was not.

At first she thought her strange feelings at 13 were just her hormones acting up. She had mood swings and her first period. She assumed that feeling butterflies was just something that happened. But it only happened when she was around Johnny. At first it was hard to deal with, she was ten years younger than him and he had been flirting with older women for most of his life. The sexual attraction was added to her emotional attraction a few years later. She was going ballistic and it was getting difficult to hide her emotions and reactions from everyone. After much practice and restraint, Suzy could act like she was the same friend Johnny always had. (Her shyness also helped to keep her secret.)

"Quit staring at me you little weirdo." Johnny shot Suzy an expression of annoyance. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and fidgety.

"You're just as rude as ever." She let out a long sigh. "Hey Johnny, do you think I've changed much over the years?"

"No. Why?"

"Just a question." Her spirits dampened a bit as Suzy leaned farther back in her seat.

"Why are you so quiet? Normally you talk a lot more and tell me what happened at your boring school." Johnny was actually a bit worried, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He was just used to his 'little neighbor girl' being more energetic and happy. Right now Suzy was staring out the window with a hint of a frown.

"I just don't feel like chatting today." She crossed her arms over her white button down shirt, bringing Johnny's attention to the milky skin of her exposed arms. _Huh, her skin looks nice. And her hair is kinda fiery. I wonder if it feels silky. _ "Johnny, watch the road!" A few seconds of distraction caused Johnny to get too close to the truck in front of them. He slammed on the brake and the two passengers felt the seat belts hold them back when they shifted forward and fell back into the vinyl seats.

It took a few seconds before Johnny noticed a pull on his shirt. He looked down to see Suzy's hand bunching his sleeve in her fist. He couldn't decide if it was bad or not, so he just kept on driving. After ten minutes, they were back to being relaxed. "You can play a CD if you want. Mama keeps some of her girly music in here. But don't play it too loud, okay? I don't like any of that stuff, except Taylor Swift." Suzy gave a short giggle.

Suzy flipped through a CD case until she found something she liked. Inserting it into the CD/radio, Van Halen went on. "Van Halen? Do you like stuff like this?"

"Yeah, I listen to a variety of genres. Classical, rock, pop, jazz, country. Miss Bravo and I listen to this sometimes when she's driving."

"Me and Mama like to listen to this together, too." A smile formed behind his mustache. "So how did your day at your stupid school go?" He was surprised to find that he sincerely wanted to know.

"We were going to dissect frogs in anatomy today, but my protest movement had enough students involved that we saved the animals. I gathered more than 500 signatures over the past two weeks and my anti-animal cruelty committee gathered plenty of support from the student body."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"It was. We had to create a speech and I presented it in front of the whole school yesterday. Today was the announcement that the principle decided that we don't have to dissect any animals!" Suzy was cheering up as she talked more. She explained the rest of her day, even though it wasn't as exciting as her morning had been. Johnny seemed to show some interest for once. They talked about how bad school lunches were, how Johnny's job at the karate dojo was, and what their favorite songs were. They talked for the rest of the drive to Johnny's house.

"Alright, time for your poker game with Mama and those creepy old ladies." As they were walking up to the front door, Johnny couldn't help himself. Suzy was walking in front of him. He noticed where her green skirt ended and her long legs began. He wanted to touch and find out how smooth her legs were. He saw her hair blaze like fire in the sunlight and he carefully touched a small part. His mind was reeling faster, thinking about her chocolaty eyes, the gleaming smile, her energy and excitement. An epiphany dawned on Johnny. Suzy was a young woman.


End file.
